PJO Oneshots
by FlameOtter
Summary: A collection of moments in the PJO world.


Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or the characters in it, and I probably never will.

xxx

Hazel Levesque shivered in her fur parka coat. Was Sammy going to show up for their midnight riding? Suddenly, a whinny broke the silence. Hazel jumped up, knocking the picnic basket out of her lap.

"Sammy!" She blurted. She was immediately on guard about everything; how her hair was messy from her wool beanie, how her breath came out in thicker puffs. He slid down smoothly from his steed.

"Hey, Ms. Lamarr," he laughed.

Hazel blushed. "Did you bring Luna?"

"I sure did," he replied as a pale white horse appeared behind him and his black mare.

Hazel patted Luna's crest when the white Andalusian walked closer. The cremello nickered softly in response.

From the base of the tree she was leaning against, Hazel picked up her picnic basket, which was, notably, still unharmed, as well as its contents.

Sammy moved to mount his Murghese. "Well, we'd better get going, if we don't want to be here until dawn," he jokingly commented. He took the basket from Hazel to allow her to climb onto Luna.

"O-okay." Hazel wrapped her bole-colored scarf around her neck tighter, and jumped on the snow-white horse easily. She took the picnic basket back, and put it in front of the saddle.

They started their route to the picnic site at a walk, in almost absolute silence. It was unlike Sammy to stay quiet for very long, but Hazel thought the silence was comfortable.

After a few minutes, Sammy abruptly spoke. "Race you?"

It might have seemed strange to other people, but to Luna and Hazel, the sudden offer to race was familiar. Without an answer, Hazel changed Luna's gait to a canter and then shortened the reins and squeezed her legs together for a gallop. Sammy immediately followed.

Hazel leaned forward and picked up her pace. Luna sped across the soft dirt field, leaving small clouds of dust in the air. The moonlight reflected off Luna's coat, causing it to shine with a silvery quality. To any onlookers, Hazel and her steed would have only been a ripple of wind across the grassy moorland. They raced across a small stream that marked the end of school grounds, and droplets of argentate water seemed like they were suspended in the air. Sammy and his horse were close behind. When they reached the shrubbery-covered landscape near their finish line, Hazel put more pressure on her inner leg, and Luna slowed to a trot.

Soon after, Sammy and Hazel reached the open clearing surrounded by a ring of trees, which they chose for their picnic area, around the same time.

"We tied, I guess," Hazel commented breathlessly.

Sammy dismounted with ease, and tied his horse to a nearby cypress. "Spirit and I will beat you next time, Ms. Lamarr!" He grinned up at Hazel. His puffs of breath looked like frost in the air.

Hazel flushed. She looked away and fanned her roseate face.

Sammy took the picnic basket off of Luna, and placed it on the ground. No longer worried of knocking over the picnic basket, for the second time, Hazel swung her right leg over to her left and leaped off.

Upon touching the ground, Hazel trembled from the frigid temperature. _I hope the food's still warm…_

Shaking off the thought, Hazel helped her riding partner set up the checkered chrysoprase-and-azure blanket under a tree. As Sammy unpacked the picnic basket, Hazel tied her Andalusian to another tree with a lead rope.

"Should I give Spirit and Luna something to eat first?" Hazel reached for the paper bag on the picnic blanket.

"Sure, if you brought a treat for them!" he answered sanguinely.

Hazel reached inside the bag, and took out an apple cut lengthwise. She reached out for Spirit, who ate the apple slice happily. Luna, who seemed almost lugubrious from the treatment of the Murghese, snorted unhappily. Hazel walked over to her cremello, patting her on the neck, and fed her a peppermint.

Suddenly, a voice broke the silence.

"Churros?" Hazel spun around, unsure of whether or not she should have been offended.

"Yeah?" she questioned reluctantly.

"I love churros!" Sammy exclaimed enthusiastically, with a strangely joyful look on his face.

Hazel let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "That's great."

She looked at the clashing mélange of foods arranged on the picnic blanket, and sat down next to Sammy.

Folding his hands on his lap, he asked, "Are we going to eat now?"

"Alright." Hazel reached for a churro and a thermos of hot chocolate. Sammy emulated her act.

Opening the thermos, Hazel's mind madly searched for a conversation topic. Fortunately, Sammy asked her a question for her to answer.

"Are those rubies?"

Startled, Hazel almost knocked over her thermos, spilling a few drops of hot chocolate on the picnic blanket. "Don't touch them!" She realized her ferrokinesis must have had activated during she was thinking. Luckily, the raw rubies sunk back into the ground before Sammy could study them.

"Okay." He looked at her weirdly.

Hazel dipped her cinnamon and sugar covered churro into her hot cocoa, and brought it to her mouth, to try to cover her embarrassment.

Sammy apologized. "This is good!" That was expected, because he knew that she was a good cook.

After finishing their hot chocolate and food, Sammy got up, and offered a hand to Hazel, who took it. "We should be going back now, if we don't want to be caught out after curfew."

Luna and Spirit looked at them expectantly, and they both untied and mounted their steeds.

xxx

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
